Unrequited
by MetaphoricalTears
Summary: Betrothed to Kuran Kaname only to be rejected, Higurashi Kagome returns once more centuries later proving to not only be a thorn on Kaname's carefully laid out plans, but also with her own wedding invitation. Kaname soon finds himself fighting for something he never had. Rated M for later chapters, KanameXKagome.
1. Chapter 1

**- Unrequited -  
**

"_Why?"_

"_You are a hindrance." _

"_We are betrothed."_

"_It was forced."_

"_But it is binding."_

"_My sires no longer live."_

"_But I live. You are promised to me just as I am to you!"_

"_I do not need you. You know that."_

"_I can change. I'll be what-"_

"_Fool. You can never be what I want. I will have her and only her."_

"_She? The one who will become your sister?"_

"_She will- __**is**__ mine."_

"_You will break our betrothal? Based on a sly witch's premonition?"_

"_It has been broken for long now. Premonition or not, I will not mate with you."_

"_But I love you."_

"_I care not, it is not in me to return your feelings, and your efforts are futile. Leave. Leave now, I do not wish to linger in the past."_

**XxxxxXxxxX**

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, blood bubbling with excitement. She was ready. By god was she ready. Centuries had passed. Her duty complete as the human priestess, descendent of the great warrior priestess, Midoriko. The Shikon Jewel, purified, lay dormant within her where it belonged. The reawakening of her true form, a pureblood, along with its memories burned through her mind as she leapt from tree to tree, determined to reach her destination.

She was free. Finally free.

Going there was tricky. She knew she was risking on rekindling what she once felt, but what had to be done, must be done. She moved on. And she will carry on. Be damned to hiding away. She was strong, proved her worth, lived to her name, and faltering within his presence was not an option.

The tall pure steel gates of Cross Academy glinted under the pale moonlight. With growing excitement, her speed increased, feet barely touching the branches as she heaped high into the night sky and crossed over to the side.

It was too late to turn back.

She was already within enemy grounds.

Finding his scent wasn't hard. His aged aura called to her. But he wasn't alone. _He_ was also there. Probably talking over matters like they did any other night. She should have at least expected this outcome. Knowing her fate, Lady Luck hardly ever found itself siding with her.

Coming into view of the high window where the scent strong descended from, she watched a shadow move almost in an eccentric manner. There were others. Two others. The pureblood sister under the pretense of a human and a maddening baby vampire.

Oh. That's right. The baby vampire was her other reason for coming there that night. Clutching the royal cream envelope with the Palace of the Moon insignia, she jumped up and entered through the open window panel.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"The day class students are getting out of hand."

Yuuki sighed, a forlorn look adorning her face. She shied a glance towards the pureblood vampire, Kuran Kaname, as he sat ever so elegantly in his seat across her adopted father. Zero, on the other side of her, was stiffened to the point his fingers would twitch closer and closer towards the Bloody rose. And then there was her beloved father, headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. He was entirely something else. He continued to dramatically run all over his office sprouting nonfeasance that she could barely pay attention too, because really, a hostile perfect on the verge of killing her secret crush weighed more importance.

Today was just not her day.

Early morning classes, catching up with schoolwork, homework, tutorials, perfect duty, keeping the day class girls away from danger, late nights, and then repeat!

"_What's next? A love triangle to my already one-sided affection to the night class president? My life is such a drama." _

With another defeated sigh, Yuuki parted her lips to bid her and Zero's goodnight, when a sudden wind rushed through the open window. With a calm breeze, when did the wind pick up?

She looked up only to have her breath caught in her through.

Her entrance was perfect. Glorious. Almost majestic. She was beautiful.

Pale ivory sin, raven hair willowing in the wind, azure eyes, rouge lips- with her beauty, she could only be a vampire. No doubt. Clad in black skinny jeans, heeled boots and maroon knitwear, she pulled off the human look, that much was true.

"Kagome!" And just like that, the blonde ex vampire hunter brought everyone's attention back to reality. "You made it!"

Said woman, Kagome, side stepped the oncoming hug as she smirked.

"Forgive me, dearest friend, but your overly affectionate hugs is not something I wish upon myself." She laughed when Kaien immediately found his spot in the corner with ease, pouring out tears of a broken heart.

"You're to cruel, Kagome! I only wanted to hug you! Why is that always so bad?"

"You'll get over it."

Recovering from his dramatics, Kaien grinned as he plopped onto his seat. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my adopted daughter, Yuuki, and my beloved son-"

"I am not your son!"

"…Zero."

"Um...pleasure to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome, an old friend."

"More like a vampire." Yuuki elbowed Zero at his rude comment.

"I'm sorry," she said, watching Kaname slyly not missing the shocked look before it composed backed into its usual calmness. "Zero's not really fond of...um…yeah…"

Kagome smiled. Almost painfully, not offended at all. "That's okay. I've noticed that no one really likes me at first glance. I swear I don't know why. Even Kaien tried to impale me with his dagger when we first met!"

Yuuki didn't know whether to laugh or gasp. Zero on the other hand was back to seething silently. His natural reaction to any vampire was to never trust them.

Kaname, unusually quiet, kept to himself, waiting to speak when the moment was right.

"Alright. Yuuki, Zero, you've both done well. Go back to your dorms and rest." Wanting to retaliate, Yuuki quickly closed her mouth when Kaien passed her a serious look. Grabbing a hold of Zero's arm, she forced him away and out the door, silently promising to return with questions.

Kagome sighed. She dared not to look at the other occupant.

"I came as quickly as I could. Actually I was planning to come anyway, but I guess this way I can kill two birds with one stone." Kaien nodded motioning Kagome to the other empty seat next to Kaname. With slight hesitance, she gave in and settled herself stiffly beside the quite pureblood.

"Kaname, I'm sure you know of Higurashi Kagome."

Said vampire nodded as he turned to address Kagome.

"Yes. It has been long."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It has." Just as Kaname was about to speak, Kagome spoke up. "Anyway, back to business. I don't have much time as it is." Kagome pleaded with Kaien to explain. Fortunately for her, he did just that.

"As you know, Kaname, with Zero's last relapse, he is quickly falling into a Level E." When Kaname nodded, he continued. "He's struggling. I see it everyday. I've called Kagome here to rid of Zero's vampire side completely."

With narrowed eyes, Kaname stared at Kagome suspiciously. If she did anything of that sort, his carefully laid out plans would be ruined.

"You plan on feeding him your blood? Pureblood you may be-"

"Actually, I'm not too sure how well informed you are of my family, but my mother was a priestess. I gained her powers. I am able to purify Zero's vampire before he becomes a Level E."

She then turned to Kaien with a pointed stare, not waiting for Kaname to reply.

"It will take a little over a month to completely reverse the change. I am only here for six weeks which also brings me to the other reason I am here." Pulling out the slightly creased envelope, she passed it to Kaien, trying to ignore the heated look coming from Kaname.

"What is this?"

"Open it." Kaogme chided impatiently, not wanting to be within the same room as the other pureblood.

Kaien gasped as he pulled out a silver card. Stunned, his eyes ran over the elegant and carefully written words.

"You…" he looked up, "You're getting married."

Statement. Not a question.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.  
**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Now, Kaname, we're going to meet my dearest friend, and I want you to show them respect." _

"_Also, it would be nice if you got along with their precious daughter."_

"_Can you do that, Kaname?"_

_Said boy nearly scoffed. His parents should know by now that Kaname could do anything, anything at all. Nothing was impossible for him. _

"_Father, mother," He addressed them formally with a nod. "I shall take part in this farce, rest assured, I will not let you down." He missed how his mother flinched, and how his father, though taken by surprise, erupted into little fits of laughter._

"_Wonderful boy you have given me, love, one day he will be a great vampire!" Smiling nervously, Kaname's mother could only hope that her only son would not turn out cold and stoic. He took his pureblood status far too seriously. She could only pray that the Higurashi heir would strip him away of his seriousness and replace it with happiness. _

_Kaname didn't question his parents, even if he was confused. Instead, he decided to fall back behind a step and listen into their hushed tones as they spoke fondly of the Higurashi's. Whoever they were. _

_With three days of travel, they finally came to a stop before a large manor. Most would call it a castle, but he knew the difference. The manor was nearly not as large as his, but for the young pureblood, it will suffice. _

_The gates were open at their arrival, almost as if they knew the exact moment they would arrive. Kaname lifted his head up high, shoulders back, back straight, and walked through the gates and towards the manor entrance in all his little glory. No longer than a second after they were greeted at the door by a man._

_His black hair was short, but wild. Sharply structured face completed with deep azure eyes. His lips lifted into a smirk as he gazed each of the Kuran family. _

"_Friend!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You have finally reached!" With a loud clap on his father's back, the man jerked his father towards him and hugged him thoroughly. Once again he heard his father laugh, readily hugging back. Moving away, the man then let his hues fall upon Kaname's mother. With a bow and a kiss to her out stretched hand, he greeted her, smile still playing loosely on his lips. _

"_Lady Kuran, it has been a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. My mate speaks of you very fondly."_

"_Like wise, Lord Higurashi. It has been long since I have met your mate, where is she, if I may so ask?"_

"_Ah yes! Forgive me! My mate has been pulled away to dress our daughter, a wild thing she is." He then settled on Kaname. "And this must be your young. I have heard many great things about him at court." _

_That peaked Kaname's interests. With a bow of respect, he greeted back, hoping that his curiosity did not show at his excited tone. _

"_Lord Higurashi." _

_Laughing once again, he brought them into the house. Kaname looked at the high ceiling, adorned with chandeliers. The walls were cream and pristine. Everything else was just that- simple, yet elegant. Servants rushed about, preparing things he did not care for. Soon they found themselves in their gardens. It was a sight to behold. Kaname gave them that. _

"_Come, seat yourselves wherever you wish, my mate and young will come along soon." Just as they took their seats, the servants came with goblets filled with rich blood. Kaname took a sniff and found that he liked the sweetness and the light tangy aroma. _

"_Lord Kuran, Lady Kuran, I have been waiting for your arrival most earnestly!" Kaname looked up as a woman, no older than his mother, walked out. She smelt of a holy human, but her beauty defined otherworldly. Long raven hair, heart shaped face, rouge pouty lips, and light brown eyes they shone brightly when it hit the sun's light. _

"_Beautiful as ever, Lady Higurashi." Lord Kuran father stood up with a bow followed by his lady. _

"_I agree with my mate, you fit just right in with us." Everyone erupted into laughter for reasons Kaname knew not, he was rather focused on getting his curiosity answered at what exactly the Higurashi had heard of him at court and the missing member of the family that he was supposed to befriend. _

"_I would like you too meet my only, Kagome," Lady Higurashi turned around only to gasp. Her daughter was nowhere in sight. Panic was a strong emotion. "Kagome! Daughter! Where are you-"_

"_Mother." Kaname's red-brown eyes snapped up towards the manor building. There, perched on one of the windows, was a girl who greatly resembled her mother stood proudly. Her eyes opened and he was startled at the deep cerulean hues that peered directly at him. With a small smirk, she jumped off. _

_Gasps of fear from his own mother and the girl's, she landed gracefully before him and bowed. _

"_Higurashi Kagome, pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Kuran, Lady Kuran," her head slowly lifted up to stare at him with a certain glint in her eye. "Kaname." _

_In that exact moment, Kuran Kaname knew that he would find himself loathing the pureblood vampire girl. _

Kaname's thoughts snapped back into reality when he vaguely heard Yuuki ask who the stranger was. He had no clue onto why he was reminiscing but it sure had to do with the fact that the stranger greatly resembled his once betrothed, but he doubted it really was her. Last he had heard in court, before succumbing himself into sleep, was that the Higurashi heir had disappeared. For all he knew, she could be already in ashes, or far, far away from him.

Their last encounter didn't end in good terms, but he could care less. And he cared even less for the stranger that rudely interrupted them. Beautiful she may be, she was of no importance to his plan. But still. His mind could not help but make the connections.

Vampire.

Pureblood.

Familiar.

Even the name Kaien exclaimed was the same, but who was to say that they shared the same last name. Kagome was a common name and maybe one of the other seven pureblood households named their offspring in honor of the Higurashi heir. He was informed they were quite popular amongst other purebloods. It was a possibility. Farfetched, but a possibility nonetheless.

Then again, he wasn't smart for nothing. He also knew he was making excuses. Because if anything he remembered quite well, it was her eyes.

"Um…pleasure to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome, an old friend." Shock flitted through his eyes before claiming its usual calmness.

"_Higurashi Kagome…"_

Denial still stood strong, but it was slowly being overcome with reality. Kaname never thought he would meet her again. As opposed to her undeveloped self from centuries past, she grew well into her curves. But even then she was still beautiful. He wouldn't have minded her if only she had kept her mouth shut. He remembered their first meeting. A prankster. And he loathed that.

Now he was just flabbergasted.

So he stayed quiet. Not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do. Instead, he observed, making note of how her smile seemed almost forced when she looked towards Yuuki. And he knew. Their last meeting. Their conversation.

"_She? The one who will become your sister?"_

"_You will break our betrothal? Based on a sly witch's premonition?"_

Sometimes he damned his perfect memory to hell. Cursed how easily it remembered everything. Her words repeatedly rang in his mind, sounding softly into his ears, haunting him in a mocking manner.

His eyes once again slid to her form. He watched her ignore him. Not a glance, not a secret shift of eyes towards him. And for once, he was glad she did that. Kaname, in a long time, forgot that Yuuki was also in the same room. At that moment he was lost in memories. His past becoming his present. But he wasn't so sure how that would turn out. Maybe she'll stay just that if her ignorance was anything to go by.

Once Yuuki and Zero had left the office room, Kagome's manner changed into all seriousness, and he found it hard to look away, even when she hesitated to sit next to him. He took no offence when she barely paid any attention on him, intent on going back to ignorance after their exchange of lines. Listening intently on what she had to say, he was shocked once again. While he silently questioned her relationship with Kaien, and how he could have missed this particular information, he was more concerned on the new information of how she could purify Zero's vampire side. If anything, she could not do that. Zero played a very important part in his plans and if she disrupted that plan, who would bring Rido's end?

He watched her take out a simple envelope with a familiar insignia, passing it onto Kaien's hand. Confused and curious, he waited patiently for the outcome.

"You," Kaname didn't like the ex hunter's display of emotion. "You're getting married."

**XxxxXxxxXxxx**

Kagome sighed in relief. She really needed those words to be put in the open, especially with Kaname there. It's not like she still cared...as much, but it was awkward. Nodding with a small smile, she took the discarded envelope and fingered the crescent insignia.

"Mated two weeks after. The wedding ceremony is only to honor the humans that took me in during … you know? I'd like it if you'd come to both actually, not just the wedding."

"Who?" Kaname found himself perking at the question. He also wondered whom she was giving herself to.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of youkai, from the House of the Moon." Kaien bristled in stupor. He had nothing against youkai's, but he was really taken aback by this. He had always expected that she being a pureblood vampire, she would mate another of her kind. Of course, he knew nothing of Kaname and Kagome's once betrothal, but he expected nothing else than just that. He wasn't against it. Just shocked.

"A youkai?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that?"

This time it was Kaname who spoke. "You would taint the blood that runs through you? As a pureblood should you not mate with another pureblood, much less a vampire of a noble family?" Once it was said, passed through his lips unable to be taken back, Kaname questioned his sanity.

Angered, and annoyed, Kagome turned in her chair, fully giving Kaname her attention. "On the contrary, Kuran, I will not be tainting my bloodline. If anything, I will be strengthening it. With my blood, along with its purification abilities, mating with a youkai and producing an heir to the House of the Moon and the Higurashi family, I will give birth to a strong pup. He will be immune to purification, and have both abilities of a youkai and vampire, pray tell what taint is there?"

Kaname blanched. He steeled his features determined not to show Kagome his irritation. In his silence he convinced himself that whatever she decided did not concern him. His main concern was protecting Yuuki, awakening her true reality, and destroying Rido with the help of Zero. That was all.

"Hn."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead her lips curled back and a snarl ripped through her throat.

Kaien sighed, he lazed his face against his palm. "Kagome…you have informed me of your travels and…I'm not too sure of your joining with Lord Sesshomaru. Especially not after what you have told me." He said, casting an unsure glance towards Kaname.

Kaien respected Kagome's wishes of sworn secrecy. Her travels into the past were tucked away safely in his mind. He didn't know of her life before her quest, but he had in inkling feeling that her and Kaname were more than just passing acquaintances. Not that they emitted an aura of lovers, or anything intimate, but he had a feeling there was more there.

Kagome caught the look. "I will discuss this further in private." Kaien nodded in understanding before a grin appeared on his lips.

"AH! Kaname! Shouldn't you be returning? I'm sure the night dorm is in havoc wondering where their president has disappeared to!" He squealed. "SUCH LOYALTY AND LOVE!"

Kaname glowered.

Kagome grumbled.

"I will return." Standing up, he slowly turned towards Kagome who stood up as well. "I'm sure with your temporary stay you will join the night class?"

"_Live under the same roof as you? I don't think so."_ Kagome thought as she smiled sardonically.

"Actually, no. I'll be staying at the guesthouse; I do not wish to partake in schooling again. I believe Kaien has already prepared me a room. Goodnight, Kuran." With that she left the same way she came. Kaname didn't waste time in cornering the headmaster.

"You have not informed me of this, why?" He hardly ever lost his cool, so Kaien was conflicted between excitement and confusion.

"Ahh." He agreed, side stepping the pureblood. "I was going to tell you tonight, I didn't expect her to arrive so quick, in all honesty." Pushing back his ire, Kaname made way for the door.

"What is it about her that draws us in, I wonder."

Kaname froze. Kagome had never appealed to him before, and she certainly did not now, but Kaien's words stayed with him through out the night.

**XxxxXxxxXxxx**

Flipping out her cellphone, Kagome quickly dialed the memorized number. After two rings her call was answered.

"_I assume you have arrived."_

"I have."

"_You do not sound happy."_

"I'm just tired. Time has caught up to me."

There was long pause, Kagome but her lip not knowing what to say.

"_You are unsure."_

"Sesshomaru…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "It's you I'm worried about."

"_Then you are a fool. This Sesshomaru does not need your concern."_

"I love you, you know that right. You're my best friend and…I really think we're making a mistake."

He was silent again. Kagome bit her lips harder, almost breaking skin.

She tried again. "She loves you, you know. She really does."

"_I know."_

"Then why?"

"_You know why."_

"No! I don't! I don't know why! Mating me will not solve anything."

"_Neither does it solve your problems. Do not think that this Sesshomaru knows not of your attraction to the Kuran boy." _

"Times have changed. The Youkai council cannot control you. You are their Lord, Sesshomaru; it is you they should follow. They can only advice you but you are free to do whatever you wish to do."

"_If you do not wish to follow through, then tell this Sesshomaru now. I will find another."_

"You insufferable youkai! How can you say that? I will not allow you to mate some power hungry bitch. There is a woman there who loves you more than she loves herself. She will drop everything just to be yours, and I know you wish to do the same."

"_Miko."_

"She may not birth you a full youkai, but I can and will perform a blood ceremony offering my powers. Your pup will be strong. Can you not understand?"

"_Enough! Chose now, Miko, I will no longer continue this farce. If you do not wish to be mated then say so. I will not have Rin. If you wish to mate, then leave this idiocy and prepare yourself."_

The line died and Kagome was left to her thoughts.

"Fool. You have eyes, but you do not see. You have ears, yet you do not listen. How long will you deny your heart? I fear for you, Sesshomaru, I will care for you when Rin cannot."

But who will care for Kagome? Her sacrifices knew no bounds. Unfortunately, neither did her hypocrisy.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zero grumbled angrily. He stalked his way through the academy grounds, trying to gain distance from the dorms and basically everyone else. Seeking solitary was his main focus, and at that moment, he'd just about kill anyone who would interrupt him in his venture. The night had not gone how he had wanted. It never does, so he shouldn't be too surprised, but was it too much to ask that one night, just one night he's not bombarded by vampires? Kind of hard considering his dorm wasn't too far from the night dorms, but that didn't mean he had to see them. His mind could compensate with an ignorant bliss, his eyes, however, wasn't as ignorant.

"Bloodsuckers." He muttered in disgust ignoring the fact that he was one of them. And he hated that more than any vampire. Kaname even. He was trained to hunt their kind down, protocols and values beaten into his very bones, blood of a hunter running through his very veins, and yet here he was, a half crazed vampire slowly turning into a Level E.

"Fuck my life."

Stomping through the trees, he came out into a clearing only to find he wasn't the only one trying to find some alone time. Just a few feet away from him, resting on one of the high branches of a tree, was the newest addition to the academy.

Great. Just his luck.

Zero never knew he had it in him. The moment Kagome turned her head slightly towards his direction, he had Bloody Rose pulled out and pointed, finger on the trigger ready to fire.

"Are you always so rash?" Zero scoffed.

"There's nothing rash when a bloodsucker is involved."

"Oh," she jumped off and faced him with a raised brow. "Like you?"

"Fuck you. You don't know what it's like. You don't know anything. A bloodsucker like you wouldn't understand." He didn't know what compelled him to snap like that, and he didn't know what coerced him into saying what he said next, but what he did know was that the lack of reaction he got out of her irritated him. He wanted her to snap back.

"You're just another of those stupid purebloods. All you do is exploit and kill. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Makes me wonder if you even know how harsh reality is. Pampered and put on a pedestal, you're nothing but a useless, cold hearted bitch who should be dead." Panting heavily, Zero surprised himself at all the words that left his mouth.

He took note of her features. She expressed grim. Her lips parted slightly, eyes widened, and her hands clutched into a tight fist.

"Is that so." She sounded awfully sad. Hurt even. And that bothered Zero. In fact, ever since she showed up, a lot of things bothered him. Like how he found her dallying out in the night instead of safely tucked away inside like she was supposed to. Or how when he came upon her, her posture was sagged and defeated. Or how ever so slowly her eyes gazed in sheer coating of water, shimmering in the pale light of the moon.

Was she going to cry?

Was this really a pureblood? Fierce and strong? He couldn't even feel her power, or aura. Its like she was hiding. Hiding away from everyone else, even from herself…like him.

She smiled, her eyes straying away from the still drawn gun and into his purple gaze.

"Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you."

"What are you doing?"

Honestly, she didn't know herself.

"Introducing myself."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I want to be your friend."

"I don't befriend vampires."

"Even so. I'd like to try."

"I'll kill you."

"That's okay," and it really was okay. "I think I've been thinking it for it for a while." Truth. "But, I have a responsibility. I have to stay alive for a few more years. Maybe a century, who knows?"

His lips moved faster than his mind did. "Why?"

"I'd understand your hatred of my kind if you were angry about living so long, you know, outliving your loved ones. I'm pretty upset about that too. But, is it really a curse? Why are vampires evil? Humans are just as evil. Only difference is we have heightened strength, senses, and our diet is definitely different. In the end, we still die. We all do. We see the same moon, the same sun, and the same sky. With the given strength, weren't you able to protect the person you love?"

He noticed how she ignored his question, choosing to direct his mind elsewhere. And whilst she did speak of the truth, he'd been living in denial for far too long to let go now. So he did the one thing he knew he could do.

He pulled the trigger.

The sound was deafening. A pin drop silence followed closely behind.

Zero was horrified. Disgusted at his behaviour. His hands shook, Bloody Rose falling out of his limp hands, thudding softly down on the healthy green grass. But his eyes, oh how he wished he could tear them away from the picture he regretfully painted in front of him. Glued to his spot, he willed his legs to move, but they wouldn't. He willed his mouth to speak, but they wouldn't. He willed himself to do something, anything, but he found he was no longer in control of his body.

He felt the hum of power, soothingly warm; encase him and their surrounding in a protective barrier. Fear along with guilt aroused deep within him. And it showed. It showed in his trembling lips. His frantic eyes and the way his knees buckled him down to his knees.

"Ka-Kagome…" Suddenly, his throat felt dry. Bleeding red hues glazed at the red stain on her shoulder. His fangs elongated at the sight. Confusion rang in his mind at why she wasn't burning at the silver bullet, but that was soon lost when her scent hit his nose.

A porcelain doll she represented. Hand clutching at the shoulder, Kagome dipped a finger inside the wound pulling out the bullet with ease. She flung it away, not caring where it ended up. Daring her eyes not to move from Zero, she thanked instinct on erecting a barrier around them, not wanting unwanted visitors or anything.

With slow movements of her fingers, she glowed in transparent blue, healing the wound and stopping the blood flow. But she could do anything for the blood that had already seeped out.

Then he moved. He streaked towards her, grabbing onto her shoulders and forcing her back against a tree. Caged within his arms and body, he hovered over her, sniffing her hair, her neck and over her shoulder. He trembled frighteningly, conflicted, fighting down the urge to bite her. Whatever sanity he had left at that moment questioned on whether Kagome had a death wish. Because the moment she laid her hands on his cheeks, he let loose a snarl.

"Shhh," she hushed. "I'll make it go away. Trust me."

She glowed the same transparent blue; only this time it overtook her whole body. He felt warm. Calm and at peace. Whatever she was doing, she was doing right. His urges to bite her died. He stopped shaking. His mind fell into silence, no longer fighting for control.

For the first time in his life, Zero felt serenity. And he wanted more. Pushing closer, he took her in his strong arms, taking in the wonderful magic she did, drowning him till he could no longer stand.

Together they went down. Along with the safety of her barrier.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Kaname-sama." Aido greeted when Kaname entered through the door. "I felt…well…I-I mean we…we wanted to…um…"

Kaname understood the hesitance and reluctance Aido showed. He watched how every vampire glided into the room giving him audience. They stood silently, waiting for either Aidou to complete his question, someone else to take the courage and ask, or for Kaname to save them all the trouble and just confirm their curiosity.

"Yes," He finally answered. "There is another pureblood amongst us."

The room tensed. Was this pureblood as lenient as Kaname? Though Kaname did discipline, he never lashed at them for the fun of it. Something like how most arrogant purebloods liked to behave. Fear and insecurity instilled into their beings.

Ruka was about to ask the whereabouts of the pureblood, but Kaname sensed the oncoming question and beat her to it.

"Higurashi will not be staying with us. She is not a student. She will take rest at the headmaster's guesthouse instead."

All but one relaxed.

Takuma shot forward startling everyone around him.

"Higurashi?" He whispered. "Higurashi Kagome?" The dorm president's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The Higurashi were known amongst older vampires. After her disappearance along with her sires, they were never talked off, so how was it that Takuma knew her?

"Explain." He demanded leaving no room for disobedience.

"My grandfather…he…he knew of Kagome-sama's whereabouts. He's been trying to have us mated ever since he heard her betrothal was broken, something along the lines that another pureblood doesn't satisfy, so he assumes someone from an aristocrat family would. I've met her once. She politely declined, but grandfather would have none of it. He's still insisting."

Kaname silently hissed. Yes, he had broken the betrothal but suddenly he found himself possessive of the relationship he never had with her. He could only conclude that his reaction was due to the fact he disliked Ichijo Asato.

"She will not be mating you, rest assured, Takuma."

There was power in his tone and the room's atmosphere shifted dangerously. Ruka stepped forward, sending away Takuma and the rest of the night class until it was only she and Kaname left. She looked at him with adoration and love, and even thought he will never return her feelings, she was grateful that he respected her feelings nonetheless. Even so, Yuuki she could tolerate at some level of hostility, but a pureblood? She was concerned.

"Are you hungry?" She said, taunting him with a seductive view of her jugular. Kaname didn't spare her a glance as he walked passed her, only pausing to push her uniform close.

"Rest." He said before disappearing into the night once again, not noticing Ruka crumble into a heap of self-pity.

As he walked the grounds, Kaname pondered on the recent developments, or more specifically, Higurashi Kagome. She did prove to be an issue. By purifying away Zero's vampire, he will have no one to kill Rido. She could be of use; only problem she was soon going to be mated. Which brought him to his next problem:

Mating.

Kagome mating.

Kagome mating Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome not mating Kuran Kaname.

Kagome.

"_What is it about her that draws us in?"_

"Indeed, Kaien, what is it about her?" the cool breeze brushed against his face, the chills having no affect to his inhuman body, but he enjoyed the moment. It was refreshing. Naturally.

Kaname wasn't going to lie. Not like he could. Kagome was a beautiful vampire. Her beauty rivaled her own mothers. He remembered so vividly their childhood together. He naggings, her endless questions made him want to wring the life out of her neck. But her flexibility and agility in spars, her wittiness and intelligence did not leave his attention. Too bad her annoyance outweighed her pros in less than a second flat.

Maybe that was why he was irritated. He could have befriended her. Earned her loyalty and trust so that he wouldn't have to succumb and lower himself to manipulate Zero to his advantage. But what did that have to do with Asato wanting Takuma to join Kagome? Was it really his dislike for Asato? It wasn't like Asato was going to get far anyway; Kagome was going to be mated.

Kaname cringed. There it was again. Mated. Kagome getting mated.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ Kaname reprimanded himself for his lack of control.

He can't be jealousy, right?

"Right?"

"What?" Thrown violently out of his thoughts, his red-brown eyes immediately focused on the bane of his thoughts sitting comfortably on the grassy plane with a sleeping Zero on her lap. The moonlight really did accentuate her beauty. But then it quickly narrowed with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Sitting?" He snarled at her obviousness. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Kuran-"

"Kaname."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Kaname." Why he did that, he didn't know. But he blamed it on keeping enemies closer than friends. Did that make Kagome an enemy? According Kaname, yes, because her purification threatened Zero and his plans. So yes. He knew why he did that. Not because he wanted to hear the sound of his name rolling off her lips, but because of his plan. All for the good of his plans.

"I'll stick to Kuran, actually, it's more appropriate."

"On what terms?"

"That I'm going to be mated soon and the fact that in youkai culture they seem to be a bit more possessive than usual."

"_Again! What is it with that cursed word?" _He growled making putting Kagome on edge. He noticed the way she tightened her hold on Zero. Protectively.

"Does that not apply to the male pressed against you?"

"And this concerns you how?"

"While you are a mere guest, Zero his not. He is still a student at Cross Academy and as president I am merely looking out for his wellbeing. We would not want youkai hurdling into the school grounds and harming the boy, would we?"

She could not retort. He had a point. And even though the whole first name basis triggering Sesshomaru's anger was a lie, she could not deny that she walked right into that. But there was a lesson there. The wonders of having the ability to reason was that one could reason his or her way out of any situation.

"While I do not have to explain my reasons, Zero is different. Zero is a duty, a mission you could say. You are not. You are a stranger." And she smirked, aroused with pride.

"We were betrothed. I am no stranger."

"Ah, Kuran, we _were_. However, you don't know me. You never gave the chance. And now all that it was is lost in time leaving us as strangers. I assume Yuuki is your sister, guess the witch was correct in her prediction. How wonderful it must to be you." Sarcasm was like poison. It seeped out angrily, and pounced with death in its wake.

"It is good I took heed to the prediction then, or I would have been mated to you unaware of what more I could have gained."

And while sarcasm was quick in its strike, demeaning insults played with its prey, enjoying the slow torturous game. Something Kagome wasn't new to.

Kagome slowly stood up, careful of Zero as she held with him with ease in her arms. Her eyes hardened to a glare, expression schooled and not a single word wasted.

"Goodnight, Kuran." She said, and then childishly added. "I hope you trip and die."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Thank you or reviewing :)**

**oh and please pardon any grammatical mistakes ^^**


End file.
